Remembering
by Im-Not-Good-Im-Better
Summary: Cammie comes home from her 'trip,' but she can only remember one thing from her life.
1. Chapter 1

Slowly, I was coming back into consciousness. I heard voices, none of them recognizable. Except one.

I tried opening my eyes to see if he was really there, but I couldn't move. All I could do was hear him and the two other men talk. Their words didn't make sense. After a while, my mind started to process. So I started to listen.

"What's the plan, Joe?" one of the men asked.

"We can't take her back like this. Everyone will freak," the other said. Were they talking about me?

"Drive to Gallagher. She'll be up by then," Mr. Solomon ordered. I wanted so bad to see him, to ask him what they were talking about. I could feel him stroking my hair. My mind felt fried. Like it didn't know anything it was supposed to. I tried to think back to how I got here, where ever 'here' is. I tried to think back to my past, but I couldn't think of anybody or anything.

Names and Identities were brought up from the back of my mind, but none of them seemed to match up. A headache found its way into my system, and I heard myself groan.

"Cammie?" Mr. Solomon asked. I couldn't be more confused.

"Who?" I asked. My eyes fluttered open and easily adjusted to the low light of the limo. I as laying down with my head on his lap. I saw hope rise and shatter in his eyes.

"You don't remember. . ." he whispered almost inaudibly.

"What?"

He looked at a man sitting next to him, then back at me. "Do you know who I am?"

"Joe Solomon." He smiled.

"Correct. Now, who are you?"

"I have no idea," I whispered, shaking my head slightly.

"Don't worry. I'm going to fix this," he assured me. I felt my body drifting, but I wanted to stay. My eyelids were heavy, and I couldn't keep them open. "Sleep, sweetheart," Mr. Solomon said softly. I did as told and slipped into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>I felt Mr. Solomon pick me up. I kept my eyes closed but ran my fingers through my hair, smoothing it. He chuckled and set me down. My feet met concrete, and my eyes opened to a mansion. It was beautifully built, and the sunlight gave it a friendly air.<p>

My teacher put his arm around my shoulder and asked me, "Do you know where we are?"

"No."

"This is your home. The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. You go to school here." I listened to the words and tried to remember from them. But that didn't work. I just nodded at the information to show him I understood, even if I didn't. He smiled, and that killed a little part of me. I wanted to understand for him. I was trying my hardest to know, to remember. Walking on further, Mr. Solomon told someone that no one could know I was here. I wanted to ask why, but I didn't want more information than my mind could handle.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"We're going to the headmistress's office, and hopefully, we can get your memory back," he answered.

He took me inside. We didn't have to sneak around the halls, because (I'm guessing) the girls were in their classes. We finally made it to a door in the Hall of History. Mr. Solomon took a deep breath and knocked. We heard a soft "Come in" before opening the door. Mr. Solomon told me to stand in the hall for a minute, so I listened through the door.

"Rachel?" I heard him say.

"What do you want Joe?" a woman said. I also heard a sniffle.

"No need to cry, Rachel," he soothed.

"My daughter is MIA, and you're telling me I can't cry?" Her voice was rising.

"I found her. Can you came in here?" he asked me.

I took my cue and walked through the door. I saw a woman with green, bloodshot eyes, and brown hair. She looked deprived of sleep and food. She looked me over many times, trying to figure out if I was really here. I know she's related to me, but I don't know who she is. She came to me and gave me a huge hug, and I hugged her back.

"I missed you, kiddo," she said through my hair.

"I missed you, too. Please don't get mad when I ask who you are." She stepped back and looked at me with confusion and worry in her eyes.

"Mr. Solomon, what is she talking about?"

"She's having some memory loss. Who do you _think_ this is, Cam?" Mr. Solomon asked. I'm assuming I'm Cam?

"Um . . . Aunt Abby?" She looked as if I just slapped her. I guess that wasn't it.

"I'm your mother."

I felt so stupid. "I'm so sorry! I can hardly remember anything!" She stroked my hair.

"It's okay Cammie. Let's sit down, and you can tell us _everything_ you can remember." So we did and I started at what I've been told today.

"I go to school here; you're my mom and the headmistress. And my name is Cammie, right?" They nodded and I continued, "Joseph Solomon is my CoveOps teacher. He's a double (triple?) agent for the Circle of Cavan, the international terrorist group that's out to get me for reasons I don't know. Mr. Solomon is thirty-something, and black hair and gray eyes. He was my father's best friend, and the reason he's MIA. He was put into a coma from an explosion from the Blackthorne Tombs, right before I . . ." I was at a loss for words because I didn't really _know_ what I did. "Before I did something really big."

"How do you know every detail of my CIA profile, but not know your own name?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for, like, _not_ updating, but... Im doing it now and thats all that matters, right? Zach: WRONG! Grant: Yeah! I DEMAND an apology! Bex: She did apolagize, Grant *rolls eyes* Grant: Oh... Me: For that little outburst, YOURE DYING NEXT CHAPTER! Grant: OHMYGOSH! I HAVE TO CALL EVERYBODY! Bex & Zach: What? Me: *sigh***

"How do you know every detail of my CIA profile, but not know your own name?" Mr. Solomon asked. My mom's eyes were narrowed at him.

"Am I not supposed to?"

"How is this even possible, Joe?" my mom asked.

Mr. Solomon shook his head. "I have no idea." He turned to me. "Are you sure thats all you know?"

I felt pain running through my head. I mashed my palm to my forehead in a futile attemp for the pain to go away. Mom held out a glass of water and two tablets.

"Here you go honey." I took them wordlessly. "How did you even find her?"

We looked at Mr. Solomon. He took a deep breath as if remembering something horrible, which he probably was. Pulling himself together, he started. "Okay. We were looking for Cam, right? Well, after searching for 12 hours straight, we decided it was time to rest. Mr. Smith was checked us in to this small hotel. Steve was falling asleep on an armchair while I watched the area. Everything was fine." He looked at me. "Until I saw a girl go into the elevator. She had long dark brown hair and blue eyes. If I hadn't been her father's best friend, I would've never known. But I was, so I did. I stuck my hand in the elevator door right before it closed." He smiled as he said, "She wasn't suprised to see me. She smirked and said, 'What took you so long?' I just laughed. Then, Cammie took me by suprise and hugged me. It took me a second to hug back, but when I did she whispered. 'I missed you.' And so did I."

I smiled. I might not have remembered it, but it sounded nice.

"It all got serious after that. We remembered why we were there. The elevator rang and the doors opened. You walked out without looking back. Just like you did two months ago," he continued. My mom wiped her eyes. Mr. Solomon cleared his throat befoe going on. "This time I was there to run after you. I followed and you knew I was there. You didn't stop me. Because you knew they were in your room."

"Who?" I asked, sitting at the edge of my seat.

"The Circle of Cavan. Ashley Goode, Zach's mom," he said.

"Who's Zach?"

He looked amused. "We'll handle that later." I just nodded; I was in no position to make demands. **( a/n ****much like Grant! heehee just wait) **"Anyway, when you opened your door, sure enough, there was Goode and men in masks rifling through your room. Your bag was in shreds, papers were everywhere, and desk drawers were empty. You wasted no time. Automatically, you started throwing kicks and punches at her goons. Ashley made her way to me. She said she didn't expect me to be there, but I knew she did. She knew I was on your tail. So she decided it was time to make an appearence. Everything she said was just making me angrier and angier. I've been searching for you since I woke up and she knew all along. And you were just in her reach. I couldn't control myself. I punched her in the jaw, causing everyone in the room to freeze. When she got out of shoch, she said the one thing I hoped she wouldn't. 'Get them.' The men split into two groups. One after me, one after Cam. Ashley fled the scene. After I finished my group, I saw Cammie," he paused to breathe, "lying on the ground... covered in blood with gashes all over her arms."

My mom sobbed, and I leaned back in my chair. How could I have missed this? Oh, wait. I was there... How could I forget this? For the first time, I looked down at my arms. Cuts ran every which way on them.

"I t made me so mad. It must have shown through my mask, because before i had a chance to blink, the two men were gone. then, me, Steve, and Mark decided it was time to take Cammie home." Mr. Solomon leaned back and rubbed his face with his hands. It must have taken a lot out of him. "Mr. Smith took care of your cuts in the van. We rented a limo when we reentered Virginia." I nodded, even though I didn't know who he was talking about.

"What do we do now?" my mom asked. I looked at Mr. Solomon. He seemed to have all... almost all the answers.

"First, I think it would be good to mention to the director that she's been found. I also think that Cammie's friends should see what she knows while me, you and the rest of the staff figure out how to break it to the rest of the girls."

"Okay. Go ahead and take Cammie to her room." Then we left.

**Are you ready for Grant's death?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So you guys are really freaked out about Grant, aren't you? Grant: IMGONNADIE! IMGONNADIE! IMGONNADIE! Me: Oh my gosh! SHUT UP! IF I DIDN'T HAVE A STORY TO WRITE I'D KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!**

Mr. Solomon led me through the twist and turns of the school and we ended in front of dorm 205.

"This is your room," he said. I just stared at the door, preparing for what I was to see. "Take your time." He went back to my mom's office. I don't know how long I stood there, but it had to have been a while. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I walked into the purple room. There were four sides, all different. One had a bed with light blue sheets and the wall was covred in scematics and charts. There was a bed with a pink cover and a stack of magazines next to it. Then there was a black bed with a book of fighting techniques on it. And the last bed was stripped of its sheets, and I could tell there were posters taken down from the wall. I knew that one was mine. I sat on the white bed and leaned my back on the wall. I don't remember who I shared this room with, but soon I'd find out. The clock on the side of the black bed told me it was almost time for the girls to be let out of their lessons. I made sure to reset my internal clock.

I was dozing off when the door opened. I heard three gasps. There were three girls: one that resembled a blue eyes, blonde pixie; one that looked exotic with her caramel eyes and dark hair; and one with short blackhair and icy blue eyes that looked like a supermodel.

"CAMMIE!" they screamed. I was confused until I remembered I was Cammie. They rushed to me and basicly suffocated me. When they released me, they looked confused as I didn't respond. I stared at them blaknly.

"Cam," the exotic one said. I heard a british accent there. "Why do you look like you have no idea who we are?" she asked carefully.

"Of course I know who you guys are. You're my friends, right?" I sounded unsure even to myself! They all shared a look.

"What's my name?" the black haired one asked.

My forehead creased as I thought. I sighed in defeat. "See!" the British one said. I turned away and looked out the window.

"Cammie, what happened," a southern voice asked. I assumed it was the blonde one.

"I don't know," I whispered. I turnerd back to them. "Mr. Solomon said you guys need to figure out what I know and help me learn about stuff and people I knew." They grinned mischiefly.

"I know exactly how," the british one said.

* * *

><p><strong>*im going to have this part just dialogue okay? i dont want to it write out cuz it'll be really long*<strong>

Cammie **Bex **Macey _Liz_

_Who's Macey?_

umm... the slutty gossip

**LOL! She really captured you, Mace! OWW!**

That's not funny!

_This is Macey. She's Senator McHenry's daughter_.

Oh, sorry!

It's ok. But only because your cute!

Yay!

Who's _Bex?_

The smart one?

***sigh* No. That's Liz-**

Me!

**-I'm Bex. What do I like to do?**

uummm...

Fight. She likes to fight.

Ah. Okay, next question.

Oooh! I got one! Who's Zach?

**This is going to be good.**

...

_C'mon, Cam. There are no wrong answers when you're memory has been wiped._

Uh, Macey's boyfriend?

WRONG ANSWER! EWWW! EWW! GROSS! AHH!

_Macey! You're making her feel bad!_

I don't care! I'm completely grossed out now!

Who's Zach?

_Um-_

Well-

_He's kind of-_

Sort of-

_Like-_

Hmm-

**No one. He's no one. Let's get on with this.**

_*Liz and Macey share a look*_

_Um. Who's..._

Josh!

My... boyfriend?

Haha!

**No...**

_But thats really close!_

Who is then?

Your civilian ex.

oh.

**...**

Okay... Moving on... Who else is there?

_I think we're done._

**Cool... Now what?**

No clue.

My head hurts!

_Take a nap._

YES MA'AM!

* * *

><p>I quickly drifted to sleep after this long morningafternoon. I've learned so much it's hard to keep track of everyone I know. To think all this was in my everyday life.

I woke with a start. I heard Bex, Liz and Macey arguing with, what sounds like, three guys. How's that possible? I silently rose from my laying position adn sat up on top of my bed. Bex and Macey were in the hall talking to the guys, and Liz was standing in the doorway making sure I wasn't seen.

"Go the hell back to Blackthorne!" Bex yelled.

"Come on! We just want to see Cammie!" Strange Voice #1 said.

"Please?" Voice #2.

"She's sleeping," Macey said flatly.

"I just need to _see_ her," said Voice #3. "To see that she's okay."

"TOO FUCKING BADD!" Bex screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Bex!" Liz whispered. "She's sleeping!"

She sighed. "Fine. Just make it quick. I want the three of you out of here as soon as possible."

Then Liz turned around, and jumped in surprise. "Evening," she said softly as Bex and Macey came in followed by three hot guys. One had glasses and black hair; one had blonde hair and blue eyes; and the last one really caught my attention. Dark hair, and emerald green eyes.

"Hey, Cam," they said simutaniously, which I have to say was _really_ creepy.

"Hi?" The girls looked at each other.

The green eyed one stepped forward. "You okay?" He was Voice #1.

I glanced at the girls. "I can honestly say, I haven't felt better all day."

He studied me intensly. "What's wrong?"

"She didn't remember any of us," Liz piped up from behind him. "We just told her about everyone."

"She doesn't remember _me?"_ the one with blonde hair asked (Voice #3). "I think I'm going to die!" His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell. Bex moved out of the way so he would hit the floor.

We all looked at her. "Okay," she started. "I know that's mean, but I'm _almost_ positive that he's faking."

He wasn't.

**DID I, OR DID I NOT TELL YOU? Zach: I didn't think she'd do it. Macey: Me niether. Liz: This is awful! How can you just decide to kill him! Me: *tear* I didn't think it'd work! Jonas: We have to do something! Zach: Eh, we'll figure out in the next chapter.**

**Me:**** ... Who's the cruel one, me or Zach?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I'm looking at this wrong. I've got an idea. I'm goon to work on 2 stories at a time, so I can focus. I'm going to write My BFF and Reversed because to be honest right now I'm in love with them and I have to know the ending(: When I finish them, I'm going to write the ones that have the most reviews by the number of chapters. reviews divided by chapters = whatever has the most I will continue. Review your fav stories. Give me ideas for when I pick that one back up. Trust me, by then I'll need the help. One more thing I want you to do. Know I love you guys and that I'm not doing this to punish you, I'm just being an author.**

**-MC out**


End file.
